


a story about dio

by birdlord5000



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdlord5000/pseuds/birdlord5000
Summary: just a little story about dio :)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	a story about dio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airdeari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airdeari/gifts).



dio was going to do some murder when phi appeared and kicked him in the nuts so hard that he clipped out of the game. fucking obliterated

**Author's Note:**

> blame noel


End file.
